


Vengeful Night

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After his sweetheart is wrongly executed, Felix vows to avenge her. But killing the king and his right hand isn't an easy task, and before long, Felix finds he's in way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all last night before I went to bed. Did a speedy edit. I'm very tired and sad today. 
> 
> Probably not my best work. But I kind of don't care. Enjoy?

“What can you tell me about the king's right hand?”

Piercing blue eyes struck Felix from under the hood of the cloaked man, confusion and concern mixed into one. “What are you playing at, Felix?”

The alleyway was darker than normal, the moon hidden from sight by the clouds. Felix shifted on his feet, and said, “Cry. Please. I need to know this, and you're the only one who's brave enough to tell me.”

“That should tell you something,” Cry huffed. He crossed his arms, tilting his head. “Why do you want to know? This is some dangerous shit to get into. You could get killed, and you don't deserve it, man.”

Felix gripped the fabric of his own cloak a little tighter. He cast a glance over his shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly, then whispered, “She didn't deserve it either. But she's dead now.” 

Cry went silent. Though he couldn't see his face, he felt the anger in his posture, and Felix knew he'd gotten in. The words had pained him, too, but his desire for revenge fueled him to do whatever he had to do to avenge her. Cry gestured for him to step closer. He said lowly, “Sean McLoughlin. Called Jack, but only by the king. I don't have anything concrete for you, buddy. The whole thing is kept pretty tight, but I'll tell you what I've got from rumors, okay?” 

Felix nodded hurriedly. Cry looked around briefly, before mumbling almost inaudibly, “McLoughlin isn't just his highness's right hand. He's also his assassin. Any noble threatening an uprising, any _commoner_ causing a commotion, that gets put down—that's all McLoughlin. He's ruthless, nasty, and will do _anything_ that the king asks him to do. Some say that if the king demanded it, McLoughlin would slit his own throat, in front of everyone. But who can say?”

“So he doesn't do anything without the king's say?”

Cry shrugged. “If you're asking me if he's a mindless killer, then no, he isn't. McLoughlin is cool, calculating, and definitely has his own mind. He _chooses_ to listen to the king—whether or not the king has something over him is another story. There's a lot of rumors about that, too.”

“About why McLoughlin works for him?” Felix pressed. 

Cry nodded. “Some say that King Mark pulled him out of a sticky situation—rose him through the ranks, and that McLoughlin will do anything for him as a payment of debt. Others say that he keeps his family prisoner, and he's doing it to save their lives. Then, there a few...other tales...”

He trailed off. Felix tilted his head in confusion. Cry elaborated, “Some say they're lovers, that they're not even afraid to hide the fact. It's said that anyone King Mark considered marrying was dead within the next few days. And anyone that McLoughlin looked at for a little too long was never seen again. It's hard to say, though. I'm never close enough to the castle. I can only rely on what I hear, and I hear a lot.” 

Felix fidgeted with the fabric of his cloak. Cry said seriously, “Listen, Felix. I know you want revenge for Marzia. I know that's what you're here for. But I have to tell you not to. As your friend and council—consider me your voice of reason—you won't get to either of them. Even if somehow you manage to take out McLoughlin—which you probably won't—Mark isn't a pushover. He's a battle hardened warrior. You won't kill either of them without a whole network of assassins working with you—and buddy, I don't think you have that.”

“I don't care if I die in the process,” Felix hissed. “I just want them dead. I've got a few people on my side. They've already agreed to help me out. I want them dead, Cry. She deserves this.”

A pause passed over them. Cry sighed, resigned. “I can't change your mind, then. Alright, buddy. It was good knowing you. I hope that you manage to get 'em, lord knows all of us are praying for you. This kingdom is built on fear—Mad King Mark needs to fall.” 

He pulled a vial from his belt. Felix vaguely wondered where he'd gotten it from, and why he had it on him. He pressed it into his hands. “This is a very, very strong drug. If you find yourself in a sticky situation, or you find yourself cornered, throw it on the ground as hard as you can. But hold your breath. It produces a noxious fume that'll knock anyone out if they breath too much of it in. It makes you loopy as fuck, so it should give you at least a few seconds to high tail it outta there as fast as you can. I was saving it for something—but I think you need it more.”

Felix swallowed. Cry went on, “And one more thing. Make sure your face is covered at all times. You might be safe if McLoughlin doesn't get a good look at you.”

He clenched the vial tightly, then pulled Cry into a fierce hug. “Thank you.”

“I hope I'll see you again,” Cry mumbled. “Good luck, Felix.” 

~~

He felt far too tense for any of this. 

Being this close to the two men who were responsible for his sweetheart's death made his skin crawl. But he had to be here. For her. 

Felix was not a brave man, by any means. It wasn't his first option to be waiting in the shadows, hoping that all the plan fell into place. Honestly, Felix thought Mark deserved more than a simple death by poison, but it was quick, efficient, and put all of them at less risk in the event that it didn't work. It was harder to trace back. It was a two part plan—Mark first, Jack later. But he would get what was coming to him. Soon. 

He wasn't even supposed to be waiting. He was supposed to have left the scene before Mark and Jack had ever arrived for dinner. But Felix had been a little slow, and currently he was hidden in an alcove of the dining hall, so easy to see if you were looking. But Mark and Jack weren't looking. And he was banking that they would leave soon. 

But they wouldn't. He knew that. Mark sat at the head of the table, a few court members he didn't recognize by name filling the rest of it. Jack wasn't seated—his place was to the right of Mark's chair, where he stood still as a statue, his eyes skirting over the area painfully slow. 

Felix held his breath. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as a light chatter between them broke out. For a moment, Mark looked so pleasant, almost as if he wasn't a crazy, unstable madman who killed without thought. But he was, and a surge of anger rushed through him again. He watched with anticipation as Mark brought a goblet to his lips. 

_Drink_ , he thought fiercely. _Drink and keel over, you bastard._

But he didn't have the chance. Before he could take so much as a sip, Jack shot his hand out, grabbed the goblet, and flung it across the room. The whole room sucked in a breath, and Mark stared at his empty hand in shock. 

Felix's heart stopped. _No, no._

Mark's jaw clenched. He said lowly, “Jack. What the hell was that?” 

He seemed pretty pissed. The court remained silently, deathly silent. Felix was afraid that they would hear him breathing, it was so quiet. 

Jack explained softly, “There was poison in the goblet, my king. Aconite, I believe. It has a very potent smell—I got a whiff of it just now. Very nasty stuff, wouldn't want that to have gotten into you.”

Mark drummed his fingers on the table. “I see. Another attempt on my life, then? It's a good thing I have you here, Jack. I see we have a rat in our midst...” 

His eyes surveyed the court members, who all avoided looking him in the eye, from what Felix could see. Surprisingly, Jack spoke up again, “Indeed. Someone in this room, I presume. But give me some time, my king. I'll find them.”

“You always do,” Mark hummed, taking Jack's hand. He kissed the knuckles gently. “Thank you, my sweet.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed Jack's lips. Felix felt himself throw up a little at the gesture, turning away. So it seemed the rumor of them being lovers were true. How disgusting. It fit, though. Two evil men—only seemed right that they be together. 

Felix looked back up, wondering if there had been any change in the situation. But when he raised his gaze, Jack's piercing blue eyes were staring right at him. 

One beat. Two. Then Jack looked away. 

~~

Felix could hardly see a thing. The castle corridor was dimly lit, only a few candles lighting the way. There was no moon tonight, so it could provide no light through the windows. Felix felt like he was blind, stumbling as quietly as he could manage. 

He should have known it wouldn't have worked that easily. He cursed his stupidity. It was obvious they were going to have to take Jack out first. Nothing got by him. A plan was already forming in his mind. They would pull this off. They had to. He had to.

Felix heard a step behind him. He whirled, panic settling into him, but only got a few seconds' glance at his attacker before something blunt connected with his head, and he dropped. His vision blurred, then faded, becoming as black as the corridor. 

~~

His head was on _fire_ when he woke up. It throbbed uncontrollably, and his vision swam when he sat up. Felix moved to rub his eyes, but his hands were bound behind him. 

Typical.

“I see our little rat is awake. Good grief, Jack. I think you hit him a little too hard. Look at him.”

Felix's gaze locked onto the pair of men sitting at the desk in front of him. Mark sat behind it, and Jack sat on top of it, his arms crossed. He scoffed at Mark's words, fixing Felix with a poisonous gaze. “Doesn't matter. We're gonna kill him anyway. Out of all your assassins, Mark, this has got to be the least discreet.”

“Now, now,” Mark chided. “If you had killed him with that hit, we wouldn't have gotten anything out of him, now would we? As for his attempt, well...perhaps there's a reason for his carelessness. Why don't we ask him?”

Mark rose, and Jack hopped off the desk. Both approached him, and Felix couldn't back away at all, or scoot away for that matter. The king tilted his head, offering him a sweet smile as he asked, “Tell me, what was your reason for attempting to kill me, your benevolent king, anyway? I'm almost offended.”

Felix didn't answer, only scowled at him. Mark frowned, and Jack knelt down. He gripped a fistful of Felix's hair, and whispered in his ear, “When he asks you a question, you _answer_. Understand?”

“Do you get your guard dog to do everything for you?” Felix directed the retort at Mark. Jack twisted his wrist, pulling at his hair tighter, and he hissed in pain. 

“Jack,” Mark said, his tone neutral. “Let go.”

Begrudgingly, he let go. His smile remained fixed on Felix. “Not everything. Please, do grace me with an answer. I'd like to know, really. I might not be able to make up for it, but I would like to apologize.”

Like hell you do, Felix thought. But her face flashed across his mind. He bit down on his lip as he snarled out, “You killed my fiancee.” 

Mark clicked his tongue. “Oh. Did I? What a shame. She probably did something treasonous that you didn't know about. That happens.”

“She did _nothing_!” Felix spat. “She was the daughter of a man you decided to kill! For no reason! Marzia Bisognin, her name was Marzia Bisognin and she died for _nothing_!”

His heart pounded in his chest. Felix could feel tears in his eyes as he trembled, thinking of her. Both men were silent for a moment, and Mark let out a low laugh. Jack snickered. 

“I don't think I remember her,” Mark mused. “You, Jack?”

“Not a clue,” Jack sang, his scowl contorting into a wicked grin. “Not that special, I guess.”

Felix's blood boiled. Mark went on, “So. Who's working with you? Because I know you can't have gotten into the castle alone. Also, I want to know who gave you this.”

He held up the vial that Cry had given him. His heart jumped into his throat. “This is some dangerous stuff. It could've given you a chance to get away from us. I want to know who it was, and how they got their hands on it. Okay? So are you going to tell us willingly...”

His grin turned feral. “Or are you gonna make it hard on us?”

Felix knew he couldn't involve Cry in this. He didn't deserve it. He swallowed thickly, opting for silence as Mark clenched the bottle in his fingers. He sighed dramatically.

“Suit yourself,” he said. 

Mark turned to Jack. “Do what you do best, darling.”

A smirk curled onto Jack's lips. “I don't think what I do best is appropriate for right now.”

The king hummed, stepping closer. He ran his fingers along Jack's cheek, kissing him sweetly for all to see. Felix almost gagged when Jack yanked him in closer, deepening their kiss, until Mark broke it. 

“Easy there,” he cooed. “Save that for later. Pay attention to our guest, will you?”

Mark turned on his heel and walked back to his desk. He set the vial onto it and propped his feet up, leaning back in his chair. Jack turned back to Felix, his expression amused at the sight before him. From his belt, he unsheathed a dagger. It glinted in the light.

Felix sucked in a breath. No denying it. He was afraid. He was terrified. For himself, for everyone involved. This wasn't going to be pleasant. 

“Oh, and darling?” Mark called. 

Jack glanced over his shoulder. The king's grin was almost maniacal. 

“I want to hear him scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Thanks so much. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr if you have questions or further comments at galaxyghosty.tumblr.com.


End file.
